New Future: Before Facing Death
by Rita-chan
Summary: A story for those who never heard of Full Moon wo Sagashite Anyways, Tohru is a 12 year old girl who learns she will die in year. With the help of some crazy Shingamis will she able to pursue the dream of singing? Sohmas are grim reapers vote!


New Future

Hiya Peoples! This story is Full moon/Fruits Basket crossover, dedicated to Mitsuki's Song "New Future". It is also for people who never saw or heard of "Searching for a Full Moon" .

This focused on Tohru being like Mitsuki, and some Sohmas are shinigami. I absolutely love the New Futuresong next to BoA's "Every Heart" 4th ending to Inyasha. Anyways just for a warning this is my newest fic and the first chapter is really detailed! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Thou shall not, will not, COULD not own Fruits Basket or Full Moon Wo Sagashite songs, episodes, or manga stuff.

Prolouge: Dreams(normal POV)

- dream seqeunce

Tohru singing

-

_It's too far, that signpost to love_

_I won't let the love grow NO NO_

_Inside my dreams it's like another world_

_Even though I put my thoughts straight in_

_I end up wearing my favorite outfits every day_

_Just so that I can catch HIS eye_

_I just can't say "I love you"_

_Or that I smoke the way you do_

_The rainbow from your heart_

_It let me see that it was love_

_Every day I'm just waiting on my own_

_All those scary days NO NO_

_Just one thing I wish for_

_When I'm asleep, I just want you by my side_

_Will the way this love is going take us to destiny!_

_I'm such a coward, I can only think, "Is this a miracle or must I give _

_up?"_

_If it's the words "I LIKE YOU" I can say it_

_I can give advice on love too_

_I just want to be wrapped up in your heart, what do I need to do for _

_you to wrap me up_

_I just can't say "I love you"_

_Or that I smoke the way you do_

_The rainbow from your heart_

_It let me see that it was love_

_"I love you" I want to hear it from you_

_The breath just before the moment we kiss_

_I will surely be the cutest when I do what you do_

Cheers rose up from the crowd as the little 12 year-old Tohru stopped dancing to take a breath. She gave a little bow while smiling widely to her fans. Her attire was long blue satin dress that stopped at her ankles. Her brown hair was tied back into a low ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her blue eyes were hiding a deep pain but she tried her best to let a fake cheeriness cover it. Besides, it was her night to shine.

"Thank you! Arigato!" she yelled both in English and Japanese. "Before I the show is over, there is a song I want to dedicate to someone special to me. So mom, here I go. Where ever you are, I hope you here this."

The music began to play slowly at first, but suddenly began to pace. Tohru opened her mouth to sing, but a certain someone stopped her. A woman with reddish hair stood among the crowd smiling mischievously at her. Tohru eyes widen, forgetting all the audience members, forgetting her surroundings, forgetting what she was doing in the first place as she focused her attention on one person. The music didn't stop though, as it tried to drown out any noise.

"M-mother…"she hoarsely whispered. The woman gave a little peace sign as she walked away slowly. Tohru's eyes widen as she slowly dissolved in a distant." Mother…MOM DON'T LEAVE ME! Don't leave me…Kyoko" Streams of salty waters streamed down from the corners of her eyes, as she reached for the gone image of Kyoko.

dream sequence ended

Tohru jolted up, breathing heavily. She wiped her wet cheeks casually and landed back on her bed with a thud. 'Not again' she thought moaning into her pillow. Ever since her mom left she had been getting sad dreams of the day her mom had to do some gang work in America. Tohru cried almost the whole time.Until her mother said that when she gets back, she would like to here Tohru sing Katsuya's song. The brunette didn't go to school that much cause she was always sick, everybody blames her mother.

"Mom...why did you go..." she mumbled into her pillow. A light ringing noise filled the air, as Tohru groaned once again into the pillow. She looked up hastily at her black cat alarm clock.

"OH NO, I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST WITH GRAN-!" Tohru yelled before holding her throat. Unbelievable pain came as her punishment for . As soon as she did this a mid-age lady bolted through the door. Her face first shown worry, then anger.

"Tohru, are you trying to kill yourself! You know as well as I do you're not aloud to speak so loud. Remember what Dr. Hatori told you."

"But Aunt Rikku, notbeing able to singis worse than living in many ways! So I rather sing than not sing at all. Besides, I have to keep that promise I made to mom." She added lamely looking down at her fingers. Aunt Rikku sighed and threw her hands up in exaggeration.

"Fine! See, if I care if you die! Better yet, die with a singing voice you can never use. Music is not welcomed here. You've lived long enough here to know that." Aunt Rikku said walking out the room. "Get dress, Doctor Hatori is coming to visit to check on that tumor in your throat."

* * *

push the button to review and to the get real chapter!

* * *


End file.
